Blast Off
Blast Off (ブラストオフ, Burasuto Ofu), is the fictional character and the antagonist from the DC series. He doesn't ever need a write-up in some pathetic, grubby little human database. He may seem disgusted by those who cannot escape the atmosphere and reach the orbit on their own ability, but it's really a front to hide the loneliness when he's up there. He is also a bit of a speed demon, and is a bit reckless about it. It might matter to ''some'' robots what others think of them, or if they think of them at all, but Blast Off couldn't care less. No, he's literally and figuratively above your average Cybertronian riff-raff. The other Combaticons could completely forget he's up here, orbiting so far above the Earth, distant and alone... with only the empty void for company... and he couldn't care less. No, certainly not. Lesser robots could hardly understand the joy... yes, that's it, the joy, he finds in efficiently and remorselessly annihilating targets from such a great distance. Blast Off was quite simply "built better" than the rest, you see, and so needs nothing from those tiny beings moving about so... so very... far away below. Blast Off... Blast Off is quite happy with his superior position, yes, quite happy and... and quite alone. Blast Off condescends to combine with his fellow Combaticons to form the right arm of Bruticus. ".''" :—Blast Off. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Keith Silverstein (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Not Known (Latin American), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (American Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Blast Off disguises the horrible lonliness he feels behind utter contempt for anyone who can't reach orbit under their own power. From his isolated position in orbit, he can fry any Autobot his comrades designate with powerful x-ray lasers, or descend to join his fellows in forming the mighty Decepticon Bruticus. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian Space Shuttle, when arriving to Earth, Blast Off adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified Earth Space Shuttle. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: N/A * Body Color: * Eye Color: Yellow (formerly Purple) * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Blast_Off_11961171156_63f16b68e9_b.png|Blast Off's Earth Rocket mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past During the War When Shockwave successfully recovered the Dark Spark from the Autobots and then went missing, the Combaticons were sent to find him. Vortex found him first, along with a new recruit. Swindle was given the job of escorting Shockwave to safety at Kaon while the other Combaticons ran interference. Unfortunately, the Autobots launched a full-scale assault on the Gates of Kaon that included artillery. Blast Off offered to take the Dark Spark and fly it in, but Shockwave pointed out that if he were to drop the Dark Spark, it would do tremendous damage to Kaon. Agreeing with this assessment, Onslaught took charge of the defense. During the battle, Swindle called on Blast Off for air support on three occasions, but on the first was rebuffed because Blast Off was afraid of damaging his chrome. Swindle destroyed the artillery that was preventing Blast Off's approach and again requested air support, but Blast Off took offense to his tone and demanded that the request be made politely, as he "destroys Autobots by choice, not command." He changed his tune once Shockwave ordered an immediate air strike, and successfully cleared a path. Seeing a Titan barring their way, Swindle once again called on Blast Off, even referring to him as 'favorite brother of mine', but Blast Off was still several nanokliks away. He and Vortex rejoined the other Combaticons just as the Autobots began a full push that included several Titans, but the Combaticons quickly combined into Bruticus and laid waste to their forces. Preparing Departure When the Autobots came into possession of a large amount of energon, Starscream tasked the Combaticons with diverting the transport by destroying a bridge. Vortex and Blast Off were sent to clear a short cut to allow Brawl to take a drop ship through. Blast Off went through first, drawing out Autobot mines for Vortex to destroy. Once they got through the ruins, the Autobots closed some huge shutters, so Blast Off went ahead, leaving Vortex behind to fight all the Autobots by himself. Once the bridge was down and Swindle brought the transport to a halt, the Combaticons combined into Bruticus and smashed through the rest of its defenses. Unfortunately, the damage they did resulted in the transport crashing. Starscream was not very pleased at all and had them all arrested. Blast Off and the Combaticons were later freed once Megatron was resurrected and retook his leadership. They were aboard the Nemesis as it pursued the Ark and Blast Off took part in the assault on the Autobot ship's engines as part of Bruticus. The giant took out many Autobots before he was taken down by the combined efforts of Jazz and the Aerialbots before floating back to the Nemesis. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Blast Off Transformers Database * Blast Off TFWiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Cybertronians Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Combaticons Category:DC Universe Characters